Afternoon Fun
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Weiss catches her girlfriends about to have some fun, and decides to joint them.


_**Yo back again with another commission. This time some threeway action. Black and White all over Red. Blake has a dick and uses it on Ruby. Also weiss sucks it. So there's you're warnings. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Blaakkkeee!" Ruby whines playfully as she squirms a bit, Blake's lips on her neck. She lets out a low hum then as Blake kisses her and gives a soft suck on her pulse point.

"Mmm, something wrong?" Blake asks with a bit of a grin, one hand pushing up Ruby's pajama shirt a bit.

"You don't have to tease me." She says.

"Oh, was I teasing?" Blake asks and moves up, giving her a kiss. "I thought I was having fun."

"Having fun teasing me."

"So, you're saying you weren't having fun?" She asks.

"I uh, no I didn't say that." Ruby says.

"So, you were having fun."

"I mean, yeah, but like, I wanted to be having a bit more fun."

"Are you saying I'm boring?" She asks, looking down at her.

"What? No!" Ruby says. "I uh, I just meant... Hey, you're messing with me again!" Ruby pouts.

Blake chuckles a bit. "Perhaps a bit." She kisses her again, soft at first but then deepening it, feeling Ruby wrap her arms around her. It continues for a moment before they both hear someone clear their throat, causing them to break and look back at the door.

"Oh uh, hey Weiss." Ruby says as Weiss closes the door.

"Honestly." Weiss says. "You two can't keep your hands off each other for five minutes?"

"To be fair, it's been a lot longer than five minutes." Blake says.

"You were gone a while." Ruby says. "So, uh... wanna join us?"

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Is that all you can think of?"

"Hey, I have a hot girl on top of me, you'd be thinking of it too."

"I can confirm, you've been in the same position." Blake smirks. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"Very well." Weiss concedes. "I could use a bit of... relaxation."

"Yesss! Come relax with us." Ruby throws her hands into the air. "No more studying, its girlfriend time."

Blake rolls off of Ruby to lay on her side as Weiss took off her shoes. "This does complicate matters though. Let's see how we can work this out..."

"I say we start with you taking your clothes off." Ruby says.

"How forward." Blake chuckles. "Eager are we?"

"I am now."

"Well, it's only fair if one of us does, all of us should."

"You heard her, Weissy, clothes off." Ruby says and sits up, pulling off her shirt to reveal her bare chest and tossing it aside.

"How worked up did you get her?" Weiss asks.

"More than enough but not as much as you'd probably expect with how she's acting." Blake chuckles and undoes her robe, slipping it off and tossing it aside as well, leaving her in her panties, a visible bulge as the head of her already hardening shaft sticks out from the top.

"Seems she's not the only one." Weiss says as she unzips her combat skirt and pulls it over her head, revealing her white bra and panties.

"I did that." Ruby says, a bit smug, and then lays back and raises her hips to push down her pant and panties in one move, tossing them aside too.

"Guess now we just need to get Weiss ready." Blake says, looking over at her as Weiss takes off her bra.

"I'm fine. I can catch up. It's not like I asked you to wait on me." Weiss says, finally removing the last of her underwear to stand naked.

"Maybe we wanted to though." Blake says. "Wouldn't be the same without you."

"That wasn't about to stop you before." She walks over to the bed and sits down on it.

"Yeah but you weren't here before." Ruby says.

"Well regardless I haven't had the time you've had to get all worked up, so I won't be quite as ready." Weiss says.

Blake moves then and crawls over to her, pulling her into a deep kiss which Weiss easily relaxes into. She runs a hand over her chest and gropes her breast as she does so, and then finally breaks after a moment. "There's something to start with." Blake says with a smirk at the slight blush on Weiss' face. "Now let's see, how should we get started then?" She looks between Ruby and Weiss. "Ruby seems eager. Let's get her taken care of."

With that Blake lays back on the bed. "Ruby, come her. Knees here." She taps beside her head on either side.

"Ohh, I like that idea." Ruby says and moves, facing the headboard as she sits on her knees over Blake's face.

"Weiss, would you mind helping me down below? Perhaps that can get you going as well."

"Is that all I'm good for?" Weiss asks, though clearly without any venom. "Raise your hips." She reaches up to Blake's panties and pulls them off as Blake moves to let her do so. As she does Blake's cock raises up a bit, though still not fully hard.

Blake raises her hands up and runs them over Ruby's legs and then to her ass, giving a small squeeze. She smirks up at her, seeing Ruby biting her lip in anticipation. Putting her hands on her hips now she pulls Ruby down a bit as she sticks out her tongue. A long, slow lick over her slit earns a hum of pleasure from Ruby. As she began to slowly kiss and lick at her slit she felt Weiss' hand begin to stroke her shaft.

"It seems you could use some help as well." Weiss says.

"Yeah I could." Blake says. "How about you lend me a hand? Or perhaps something more fun." She presses a kiss to Ruby's slit and feels her hips move to grind against her lips.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Weiss says with a hint of sarcasm though she had a small smile. Leaning in as she strokes Blake's shaft she licks up the length of it.

"Mmm, good girl." Blake chuckles and presses a kiss to Ruby's slit, letting a soft hum into it at the feel of Weiss' tongue on her as well. She continues to give slow, easy kisses and licks as Ruby begins to squirm a bit. Sensing she was getting more worked up she flicks her tongue over her clit, earning a gasp before sucking on it lightly, trying to focus more on Ruby than on the feel of Weiss' hands and tongue.

As Ruby let out a moan she moved and pushed her tongue inside of her, causing it to lower in tone and Ruby to roll her hips against her. Just then she couldn't help a moan of her own as she felt Weiss wrap her lips around her shaft, the warmth of it as it slid down her shaft, taking just over half of it in. Raising her hips lightly to push up she felt Weiss pull back a bit as well to keep it from going too far. As she settled back down on the bed she could feel her begin to move up and down, slowly working over her shaft. Blake increased her efforts then as well, another moan escaping Ruby's lips as she pressed her tongue in her, finding sensitive spots she'd come to know quite well.

Ruby gasps and lets out another low moan, leaning forward a bit and putting her hands on the wall for support. She knew Blake was good, but no memory ever did justice to actually feeling it. "Ohhh Blaaaakkkeee!" She moans out and moves her hips, eyes closed as presses down against her. One hand moves from the wall to her own chest, groping her breast and pinching her own nipple a bit.

Meanwhile Weiss picks up the pace, moving up and down on Blake's shaft, her tongue pressed against the bottom of it, her left hand stroking in time with her movement. She could taste Blake's precum as she became more aroused, a not unfamiliar taste. If she was being honest this was beginning to work on her as well; with Ruby's moans and the taste and feel of Blake in her mouth her body was heating up with arousal. Slipping a hand between her legs she began to lightly rub her slit.

Blake let out another moan into Ruby as she felt Weiss pick up the pace a bit. Wanting Ruby to finish first she did the same, putting more pressure and eating her out with more vigor. As she did she also moved one of her hands to Ruby's front, sliding it down and beginning to rub her clit with her thumb. This earned a much louder, higher pitched cry of pleasure from Ruby and she knew it wouldn't be long now. Ruby always did have a bit of a short fuse.

"Ahh, yessss, Blake!" Ruby cries out, her fingers digging into the wall a bit as she gropes herself a bit more and grinds down with her hips, seeking more contact. "I'm... almost..." She gasps and lets out another moan. Breathing heavily she tries to hold back, to enjoy it just a bit more.

Blake could tell Ruby was holding back, but she didn't want her to. Moving her hand faster over her clit she focused her efforts, pushing every button she could find. With that it was a matter of seconds. Unable to hold back anymore Ruby let out a cry of pleasure and Blake felt her legs tense up, tasting her arousal as she felt her getting off. It was only through focusing on that and slowing down, easing Ruby through it, that she managed to avoid it setting off one of her own into Weiss' mouth.

As Ruby began to calm down from her high she pushed slightly and Ruby moved her legs, just enough to get off of Blake before she fell back onto the bed with heavy breathing. Blake let out a low groan of her own and rolled her hips into Weiss' mouth. "Gods, maybe you should let up." She says.

Weiss looks up at her as she slowly pulls off her shaft, sucking the whole time, and then gives a lick up it. "Why? Not enjoying it?"

"Enjoying it too much." She looks down to meet her eyes. "Weiss Schnee, blowjob expert."

"Don't pretend you don't appreciate it." Weiss runs her finger over Blake's shaft.

"You got me there. Seemed you were liking it too though." She sits up a bit and looks at her.

"I like it." Ruby says without sitting up. "Could use it right now. Not in my mouth, not that that's bad, but not where I want it."

"Once not enough for you?" Blake asks with a smirk, not even a little surprised. Ruby might have had a short fuse, but she liked to keep going.

"Nooo I want more!" She says.

"Well isn't someone greedy." Weiss says.

"Begging for dick. Slut." Blake chuckles.

"Sure, yeah, whatever, slutty Ruby. Can you blame me though?"

"She's not wrong. I can understand the sentiment." Weiss says.

"What do you think? Should she get it again?" Blake looks at Weiss.

"I suppose she was here first."

"Yesssss!" Ruby throws her fists into the air.

"Have a seat." Blake looks at Weiss as she nods towards the headboard. "Ruby, you're gonna have to get up."

"Awwww."

"And sit in Weiss' lap."

"Aww yeah!" Ruby props herself up as Weiss and Blake move then, Blake moving down out of the way as Weiss sits up against the headboard. As Ruby moves to crawl over she feels a sharp smack against her ass, looking back to see Blake wink at her. Grinning at that she moves over to Weiss and sits down in her lap. "Heya." She says.

"Really? That's what you say when you sit in a naked girl's lap?"

"What do you want me to say?" Ruby asks. "Ohh Weiss, your lap is sooo sexy, it feels so good to sit on!" She chuckles a bit.

"What would you say if you sat in Blake's lap?"

"Probably something like 'oh wow that is deep.' if I sat there right now." She says, looking over at Blake.

"It's gonna be." Blake says and crawls over to them. Moving up she kisses Ruby once on the lips, holding it for a moment. Then she breaks the kiss and leans past her, kissing Weiss as well. "Feel free to have some fun with her. I know I will."

"Oh, will you now?" Ruby asks. "Well Weiss isn't the kind of person to- Eep!" She lets out a small sound as Weiss pinches one of her nipples.

"Ruby, you're already going to be taking it. Why don't you be quiet and make the sounds we actually like to hear." Weiss says with a smirk as she twists her nipple a bit, her other hand moving to grope Ruby's other breast.

"Ahh, Weiss." Ruby breathes heavy and then bites her lip to hold back a moan.

"Is someone still sensitive?" Blake moves her head over, kissing her neck some.

"Y-yeah. A bit."

"You sure you want it then? Wouldn't it be better to wait?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean, you can't ask two questions with different ahhh." She makes a small noise as Blake drags her teeth over her neck.

"I do think she wants it." Weiss slides a hand down from Ruby's breast, moving it between her legs and rubbing her slit. "It seems she's quite wet."

"Well, if she really wants it, I suppose I might be able to help."

"I do! I really do." Ruby says.

"Lean back a bit." Blake says and Weiss adjusts their position some, leaning back a bit and letting Ruby spread her legs a bit more. She moves in then and kisses her as Weiss uses her fingers to spread Ruby open. Pressing just the head of her shaft to it she stops and feels Weiss' hand move up to stroke her a bit. "Now you're sure you-"

"Yes!" Ruby says, throwing her arms around Blake. "Just let me- Oh Gods!" She gasps as Blake pushes in, pushing half of herself into her at once.

"There you go, eager little slut." Blake whispers in her ear and slowly pushes forward with her hips, easing the rest of it into her.

Ruby lets out a shuddering breath as Weiss' hand moves back up to her chest, groping her as Blake eased in. She feels Weiss kissing the back of her neck as Blake presses into her, Blake's breasts against her front and Weiss' against her back, sandwiched between the two of them.

"There we go, all the way. Is that what you wanted?" Blake asks in her ear.

"Y-yes." She breathes out.

"So maybe I should stay just like this. Not move."

"Nooo..." Ruby whines a bit. "Please, move your hips. I want to feel it."

"Eager as ever aren't you?" Blake chuckles. "First just let me." And her angle adjusts as she leans past Ruby, kissing Weiss. As she did she then began to move her hips, slowly pulling out, causing Ruby to breathe in deeply, which turned into a low moan as she pushed back in. Breaking the kiss then she continued the slow back and forth, taking a deep breath to keep herself calm as well. "You feel really good." She says into her ear.

Ruby clings to her, arms around her. "Ahh, faster, please." She asks.

Blake picked up the pace just a bit, rolling her hips with a bit more speed and force. "Like this?"

"Yes, yes, good."

"So not like this?" And she slows down again.

"Blaaaakkkee!"

"Alright." And she speeds up even more this time, her breathing getting heavier to match Ruby's.

"I certainly hope I don't sound like that." Weiss says.

"No, you're more likely to get mad at me than to whine." Blake says.

"I suppose I have more composure then."

"Ha!" Ruby lets out, followed by a small moan. "You totally don't. You're all- Ahhh." She stops as Weiss pinches her nipples a bit.

"Quiet you." She says. "Blake, you must not be doing your job properly."

"I could show you how well I'm doing." Blake locks her eyes on Weiss'.

"No, please, don't leave." Ruby raises her legs to wrap around Blake only for Weiss to move hers, hooking her ankles over Ruby's.

"Now now Ruby, keep those apart."

"You are used to it after all, it should be easy." Blake says and rolls her hips, pushing in with more force.

"Ahh yesss. Oh gods." Ruby says.

"She's started repeating herself." Weiss gropes at Ruby's chest. "A good sign. Let's see if we can't get something else out of her though." And she slides one hand down Ruby's body, finding her clit and beginning to rub it in circles. As she did Ruby cried out in pleasure, clinging tighter to her.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh yess. Weiss! Blake!" Ruby cries out and tries her best to roll her hips.

"Ah, you like that? There we go." Blake says as she picks up the pace. She leans in and gives her a deep kiss, feeling Ruby moan into her mouth as she did. She was getting close to her end as well, so it wouldn't be long now.

Ruby holds onto Blake as she has her eyes closed, returning the kiss deeply. Weiss' hands, Blake's lips and shaft, she couldn't take it anymore. Breaking the kiss she cried out in pleasure as she came, hard, her heels digging into the bed and her hips raising up. She clung to Blake, her whole body tensing as she tightened around Blake's shaft. As she does Weiss slows down her movements then, not wanting to overwhelm her.

Blake presses her forehead into Ruby's as she feels her tense up around her shaft, gripping it tight. Already close she only managed a couple more thrusts before pushing deep inside of her, letting out a small moan of her own as she finishes as well, her shaft throbbing and twitching as she shot her load deep inside of Ruby.

After a few moments they begin to settle, both of their breathing calming a bit. Blake recovered a bit quicker and pulls herself back slowly, sliding her quickly softening shaft out of Ruby. "Let's set you down." She says and helps Weiss move to lay Ruby down on her back as she was still recovering. Once Ruby is lying down she glances over at Weiss. "You know, I could use a bit of cleanup here." She smirks at her and glances down at herself.

"Seriously? After I just helped you and Ruby have sex?" She asks.

"As if it would be the first time." She says, "And I know you happen to enjoy-"

"Fine." Weiss cuts her off and leans down. She takes Blake's shaft with two fingers and lift it up, sliding her mouth over it, hearing Blake give a small grunt as she did. She could taste both Blake and Ruby's essence on it as she ran her tongue over it and sucked on it, pulling back to leave it cleaner as it came out, and licking her lips. "Happy now?"

"That was hot." Ruby says and they both see her looking at them.

"Well if you liked that." Weiss says and reaches down, sliding a finger over Ruby's slit, causing her to gasp at the sudden feeling. As she pulled away she had a similar mix of Ruby and Blake on her fingers. She lay down beside her and moved her fingers up, pressing them to Ruby's lips. "Open up."

Ruby opens her mouth and takes them in, looking at Weiss as she sucks her fingers clean. Once she's done Weiss pulls them out and she licks her lips. "Yum." She smirks.

"You're filthy." Weiss says and flicks her nipple.

"Absolutely dirty." Blake says as she lays on Ruby's other side, reaching up to grope her chest.

Ruby lets out a small whine. "Guuyyysss, I'm sensitive." She lets out a small moan.

"Are you now?" Blake asks and leans in, kissing her neck. "I think we should check that."

Weiss lightly begins to rub Ruby's slit then, causing her to groan. "She does seem to be telling the truth."

Ruby grips the bedsheets a bit as she squirms at their touch. "Weiisss! Bllaaaakkkeee!"

Blake places gentle kisses up Ruby's jaw and to her ear. Her hand slows on Ruby's breast, rubbing it lightly and circling her thumb over her nipple. "Something wrong?" She asks.

Weiss trails her fingers away from Ruby's slit, sliding them over her thighs now. "I wouldn't think there would be."

"You guys are teasing me!" Ruby says and squirms a bit.

"Are we? I hadn't noticed." Blake smirks.

"Guyysssss!"

Blake chuckles and then stops her hand, resting it on Ruby's stomach now. As she does Weiss stops as well. "Happy now?"

Ruby takes a deep breath and lets it out as a sigh. "That was super fun, so yeah." She smiles. "Oh, but Weiss didn't get a turn." She looks over at her.

Weiss waves her hand dismissively. "I walked in on the two of you, it's not a big deal." She says. "Next time I expect much better treatment though."

"You'll definitely be getting some." Blake winks at her.

"Yeah, next time then." Ruby lays back against the bed. "Good, because I'm tired, and I wanna cuddle."

"Shouldn't we clean up?" Weiss asks, looking at the bed.

"Later. Now is for cuddles." Ruby says.

"If you keep being so demanding, I might have to spank you." Blake says.

Ruby stammers a bit. "I- uh, um... Hey now is not for teasing! It's for cuddles!" She points at her.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with taking a small nap." Weiss says.

"I am a bit spent." Blake says. "Alright, if you're gonna be insistent."

"Yes!" Ruby throws her arms up. "Cuddle time!"

With that Weiss leans in and wraps her arms around Ruby, with Blake then reaching around both of them. "There we go. Now go to sleep." Weiss says.

"Yeah, double cuddles." Ruby says softly as she wraps her arms around Blake for her to be held as well. It's not long then before she drifts off to sleep.

"I think she's out." Blake says softly.

"It seems so. I can't blame her. I know how exhausting that can be. We should take the time as well."

"Yeah. Sleep well." Blake closes her eyes.

"And you." Weiss smiles as she settles down to a nap against Ruby. She hadn't expected to walk in on such a scene, but she couldn't deny the benefits of doing so. Ruby was right, they could clean up later. For now, she was more than happy to take a nap with her girlfriends.

* * *

_**So that's that. Hope you liked it. If so leave a review! Seriously reviews are great. If you'd like one of you're own, contact me here or on tumblr by the same name. Anyway thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**_


End file.
